My Way Back
by MistressRidley
Summary: First fic. So please comment or I'll just stop - I do not own Inuyasha - Inuyasha risk everything to get back to Kagome.-Generic summary but give it a chance - rated M just in case I toss in lime/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**This is post Final Act.**

"Not all those who wander are lost"- J.R.R Tolkien

He sighed looking over the cliff into the setting sun. The sky was swimming with different hues of pinks and oranges. It was a beautiful spring evening. It was the kind that she would have loved. The air was clear and the stars were coming out. She would have layed in her sleeping bag by the fire trying to count them all. He would have scoffed and told he she was being childish. She would have just sighed and mused about wanting to touch the moon. He would have given anything to hear her say that again.

It'd been three years since that day she was taken from him. He'd stayed at the village long enough to tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo what had happened. The next morning he was gone. He'd spent the last three years searching for any way to get to her.

It was dark now. The sun had fully set a while ago. He growled in frustration. He was no closer getting to her now than he'd been three years ago. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the rustling in the trees behind him.

"Who's there?" he growled out turning to a defensive crouched position.

"Calm child." A rasping old voice forced out of the darkness.

"Show yourself" He demanded. The wind picked up at that moment blowing his long silver hair around his shoulders. He sniffed. He could smell blood and different herbs and death. "Who are you?" He questioned taking a step forward.

"You are the half deamon Inuyasha are you not?"

"I might be. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha inquired his ears focused on the direction of the voice. He could hear that the woman's breathing was becoming labored.

"You have been traveling for a long time looking for a way too the future. " The speaker was having trouble getting her words out.

"Why don't you come out here and sit." Inuyasha suggested.

"No child I am fine here." He could hear movement as the stranger in the darkness shifted. "Why do you seek passage to the future? " The woman asked from below him. She had seated herself.

"I think you may already know that. " Inuyasha said sitting down as well with his legs crossed feeling more curious than threatened.

"You seek the priestess from the future. The one you traveled with for many years. The one who destroyed the sacred jewel." Inuyasha nodded not sure if he could be seen but not trusting his voice to not give away his desperation of getting back to her. "You would do anything to get back to her. " The old voice observed.

"I would. " Inuyasha whispered so low that he wasn't sure the old woman could hear him.

"I can send you to her." She said his head snap up in her direction trying desperately to see. "There are some catches of course."

"Whatever they are it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said determined getting to his feet.

"You must go to this world as a human." The woman started gageing his reaction. Inuyasha just nodded stiffly. "Also, she will not know you. To her you will not have ever existed outside of a fairy tail." Inuyasha took in a sharp breath as the woman continued as he heard her stand back up. "You must remind her and make her fall in love with you before the next new moon. If she does not you will be pulled back to this time alone and you will remain human for the rest of you life."

"I have to make her love me and remember within the month? Inuyasha repeated more to himself so that he understood. After thinking about it for just a moment longer be spoke, "I'll do it. " He said holding his head high. "Of course I'll do it to get to her. There's no question. "

Finally the woman who had made this spectacular offer stepped out of the trees. The woman was grotesque. She walked with an old twisted cane in her wrinkled paper thin hand. Her back was hunched so far if she let her neck fall she'd be looking down. Her hair was burned and depleated away by fire and her face carried an old scar that would never heal. Inuyasha took a step back.

"Do not be afraid child." The woman rasped. As she shuffled closed to the half deamon. Placing herself right in front of him she took his left hand in hers.

"I just have one question. What are you getting out of this?"

The old woman smiled thoughtfully before answering "Why, I get your demon blood dear." She said before pulling him down into a kiss to lock the deal.

Inuyasha woke as the sun was rising. He could hear birds chipping and a strange blaring noise. He was sure he'd heard a few time before. Opening his eyes he saw the old sacred tree he'd been pinned to for fifty years. Sitting he looked around at the familiar sight of the Higarashi shrine. A young woman was kneeling before him with a look of panic and confusion.

"Kagome." He managed to breath out before falling back to the earth as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in this story**

"The ones that love us never really leave us"-Srius Black, Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling

When Inuyasha woke up his head was pounding in a way he'd never known was possible. Slowly he opened his eyes to see he was laying in the Higurashi main living area. Groaning he held his left hand to his forehead and sat up. He immediately regretted the action and leaned over to put his head between his legs. He saw his dark charcoal hair fall around him like a curtain. He pulled his hands away from his face to observe them. The claws were gone, replaced by flimsy nails of a true human. Next he felt around to the top of his head for the ears he knew were gone already. All of his senses were dulled dramatically and he did not like it. He felt confused and vulnerable and scarred. He stayed in his hunched over position not daring to move until he heard a grunt from from his left. Slowly he turned his head towards the sound to see Kagome's younger brother Sota standing in the entry way that lead to the kitchen.

Sota had grown significantly in the last three years. No longer was he the small child that used to follow him around hanging on his every word. He'd had a growth spurt at some point and now stood almost as tall as Inuyasha. His dark chestnut hair was a little longer than he remembered, the band's hung just over his eye brows almost blinding him completely. Inuyasha observed also that his muscles had filled out more. Sota stood in the door way starring Inuyasha down trying to look menacing. Suddenly his sister was behind him peering over his shoulder.

"Oh good you're awake." She pushing her brother to the side. "We were starting to think you'd never wake up. " She mused moving to stand in front of him. He looked up at her. Her hands were on her hips and her hair was pulled back out of her face. He just stared taking in all of her beauty. Her lips were pink and plump. Her eyes wide and warm. He could get lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes forever. He could see the slight changes her body had made over their time apart. She had gained more curves to her hips. Her legs were still long and muscular. Her face held a sadness to it though that hadnt been there before. He was lost in the sight of her when he noticed a hand waving in his face. He shook his head to see that Sota was pulling him out of his daze.

"Hello!" He said a little loudly. "My sister asked your name. "

"Sota," Kagome chid him. "Don't be rude. Why don't you go and check on the soup for me. " Sota looked back at Inuyasha and then back to Kagome nodded curtly, turned on his heal, and left. Inuyasha and Kagome watched him go. "I'm sorry about that. " Kagome said turning back to inuyasha. "He's just being protective. My name is Kagome and that little brat is Sota." She said with a bright smile.

"I'm Inuyasha. " He said, though his voice was cracked. "How long have I been out?" He asked as she sat next to him.

"A couple of days. " she said. "We were going to take you to the hospital but you woke up long enough to tell us not to. Honestly if you hadn't woken up today I was going to take you any ways. Let me get you some water" she said standing.

He watched her as she stood and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha's head was spinning trying to make since of everything. He remembered the old woman in the woods near a cliff that he'd set himself up at. He remembered their conversation and the terms of their agreement, but what he didn't remember how he'd gotten here, to this time to this place. Had he really been asleep for two days? He was shaking his head when Kagome walked back in carrying a tray of soup and water.

"Here you go. " she said cheerfully seeing the tray on the table in front of him. "You need to eat something."

Inuyasha gazed at the food and his stomach growled. He was hungry. She left as he reached for the was just instant noodles but he was great full for it. When he was done he got up to take it to the kitchen. He stopped just outside the door when he heard voices.

"Look Kagome we did the good deed by keeping him here but shouldn't we make him leave now? We don't know who he is or where he came from. For all we know he's a serial killer."

Kagome laughed. "I don't think so." she said "He seems nice enough."

"I don't know with mom gone maybe we should call her." Sota suggested.

"She's going to call in a couple of days Sota. There's no need in bothering her." Kagome said with authority signifying that the conversation was done. Inuyasha sighed and stepped around the corner to the kitchen. Sota glared at him from his seat at the table.

"Thank you for the food. " He said stepping over to Kagome and handing her the tray.

"It was no problem." she smiled taking the tray from him. Her hand brushed against his and a jolt of energy shot through his body.

"You look pale. "She said frowning. "Why don't you go back to the couch. " Inuyasha nodded and went back to the living room. He sat there trying to shall of his fear and confusion. He knew that she wouldst remember himbut he had hoped that the old woman would be wrong. He replayed the conversation in his head. He'd wasted two days sleeping when he should have been trying to get Kagome to remember. He's knew he wouldn't be able to just tell her everything. He needed to come up with a game plan. Hoax head was starting to hurt again.

Kagome walked back into the living room and day on the couch with him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked turning to look at him.

"okay I guess." He told her. "My head hurts a bit."

"Let me get you something for that. "

"No its fine. " Inuyasha said not wanting her to leave again. "The pain is subsiding. "He said. It really was getting better. It wasn't so blindingly painful any more. The two of them sat on the couch in total silence. The pain in Inuyasha's head was subsiding every passing minute.

"So," Kagome finally said breaking the silence, "Do you want to tell me how you got to be passed out in my front yard? "


End file.
